


When It Finally Sets In

by Spazzplosion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzplosion/pseuds/Spazzplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga smokes with Daichi, despite his own misgivings. He'd never really considered it but after seeing how much his best friend and long time crush enjoyed it, Suga figured it wouldn't hurt to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Finally Sets In

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was super self-indulgent and kind of thrown together, but I had fun writing it and its good to get something done now and then. 
> 
> I'm embarrassed but I hope y'all enjoy.

When Suga first found out that Daichi was experimenting with marijuana he wasn't happy. When he agreed to try it with Daichi, he was unimpressed. He could recognize its effects on Daichi, and he could even agree that it seemed like a change for the better for his friend, a simple way to relax. But he didn't feel anything-- just that token scratchiness at the back of his throat from smoking. Daichi told him, sometimes it takes a few tries to kick in, sometimes you don't get high immediately. Suga was a little more reluctant to give it another go, not fond of the way his voice sounded after smoking. But he did really want to understand where Daichi was coming from…

When nothing really came out of that, it was with a sort of resignation that he sat down with Daichi to give this one last go. Before, Daichi had simply lit and filled the bowl for Suga, and then Suga only had to inhale. This time though, this time Daichi wanted to show Suga something called "shotgunning." So they sat down on the pile of blankets and pillows that Daichi had loosely assembled in front of his bedroom TV, face to face, legs crossed. Suga watched Daichi move through the now familiar routine, picking small chunks off his bud and pushing them into a grinder. As soon as Daichi had taken the lid off the jar he stored his weed in, the smell has permeated the air, stuffing up Suga's nose and overwhelming everything else. He watched Daichi pinch up the fluffy ground up herb and gently stuff it into the bowl of his pipe. He watched Daichi, specifically, and couldn't help but notice the blush spreading across his face.

"This shotgunning thing, its kind of intimate." He spoke barely above a mumble, and Suga found the embarrassed way he fumbled his hands for a moment endearing. "Are you okay with me showing it to you? Or would you prefer smoking my pipe?"

"Uh…" Daichi glanced up at Suga's hesitation and for a moment they held eye contact. Daichi was rarely this cagey. Had Suga ever seen him so out of his element? "Well, what exactly is it? Why won't I need the pipe anymore?"

"Shotgunning is when one person takes a hit from a pipe or whatever, and then they blow that smoke into a second person's mouth. The second person would inhale it and that'd be their hit." Daichi finished preparing his pipe, and had one hand on his lighter. He didn't move though.

"Oh. That's…" Suga paused before he said it, face redder than Daichi's had been earlier. "Yeah. Show me how to shotgun."

Daichi sort of hummed in response and gestured for Suga to come closer. Suga shift so that he was sort of kneeling just in front of Daichi, and his hands rested on his thighs, gripping just a bit in his nervousness. Daichi brought his pipe to his lips and lit the flame just above it. Suga usually watched the flame catch on the herb, watched it illuminate and glow with Daichi's breath, but this time he couldn't look away from Daichi's lips, pursed and plump. This sounded a lot like kissing. When he agreed to smoke pot with his best friend and long term crush, he had not bargained for some fake-out no homo kisses to come with it. But he couldn't say no to an opportunity like this. Who even cared about the drug at this point. So caught up in his thoughts, Suga startled backwards a bit when Daichi moved to set the pipe down with one hand, the other cupping Suga's face. His palm is kind of rough and already he's moving in so close.

Suga freezes, his heart trapped in his chest and beating faster than a panicked rabbit's. And he almost forgets to inhale when Daichi's lips press into his, ever so slightly, and they're kind of dry and soft and Daichi is gently rubbing on thumb across Suga's cheekbone. Its a lot to take in and he sort of chokes on the smoke, jerking back so as not to cough in Daichi's face. It takes Suga a moment to compose himself, surprised by the harshness on his throat despite how little smoke he actually managed to inhale. By time he done rubbing his eyes, Daichi has the lighter and pipe in his hands and is taking another hit. He makes eye contact with Suga before he puts the pipe down and Suga can read the question there. Was he ready for another go? To be honest, probably not. But not for the reasons Daichi was asking for, so Suga nodded his consent and leaned forward. 

This time he was less caught off guard by Daichi's mere presence and Suga managed to inhale every last gasp that Daichi passed on to him. He hardly managed to hold it, and he still coughed as it burst from his lungs. But it wasn't the explosive embarrassment the first hit had been, and he comes out of the coughing fit smiling. Daichi, who had been watching him, grinned when Suga looked up. 

"You doing okay?" Even if Suga hadn't been watching, he'd have heard the smile on his friends lips. 

"Yeah… yeah, its not too bad." He glanced down, abashed and kind of glad his face was already flushed from coughing. "I like… this."

When Suga managed to look back at Daichi, his friend had one of those looks of intense concentration. He was a little taken aback! But with his gaze back on him, Daichi smiled again.

"How about one more hit? That should keep us good for a little bit."

Daichi's smile is far too charming. Suga doesn't even really think before answering, glad to give it another go. Maybe he would've enjoyed this more from the start if Daichi had smoked him out like this.

Suga closed his eyes as he leaned forward and melted just a bit when Daichi slid both his hands into his hair and opened his mouth against Suga's. It was a big hit but Suga took it all, and he didn't miss the swipe of Daichi's tongue against his bottom lip as he pulled away. No, he was very, very aware of that small movement, though he could barely hope that it could be some sort of beyond platonic interest. He kept his eyes closed as Daichi pulled away and focused on keeping his exhalation even. Smoke seeped from his lips and nose and his hands flexed on his thighs.

There's a pause where his body sort of dips forward and it finally sets in. For a moment, Suga lost track of time. But as he opened his eyes again he found himself still sitting across from Daichi, still kneeling, a silly, formal sort of gesture between two friends. He smiles at Daichi, just a little bit and sort of wiggle himself into a mote casual sitting position. 

"That was nice," Suga said, aiming for some sort of nonchalance, but mostly coming off stoned as shit.

Daichi chuckled quietly. "You look like you're finally feeling it. How's it feel?"

Suga mulled over the question, following the way time felt slower, thicker, how clearly he felt his hands on his thighs, the texture of his pants under his palms. The rolling hint of arousal in his belly. He felt pretty good, if a little loose. He squinted up his eyes and smiled at Daichi. "I feel nice." 

"Oh really now?" Daichi asked in response, trying not to laugh more. Suga was too cute, this might've been too much of a gamble. 

"No, yeah, I totally do." Suga sort of swayed to the side before catching himself and just rearranging himself in his spot. 

Way too cute, Daichi thought to himself again, kind of stuck in a loop as he watched Suga mumble to himself as he got comfortable, and the way it'd felt to have practically kissed. 

Suga stopped shuffling around and glanced at Daichi. He was making that intense face again, but he didn't look angry. They made eye contact and he spared another smile, if only to reassure Daichi. Like before it seemed to kick Daichi into gear and instead of his usual fast paced anxiety, Suga was able to watch Daichi react and not feel the least bit nervous. It was slow and calm and easy and Daichi grabbed his PS3 controller gestured towards the TV.

"Wanna watch something?" He asked. 

The last thing Suga cared about was watching something. But he'd have to move next to Daichi to see the TV comfortably and that seemed like a good place to be. "Yeah sure."

Suga moved next to Daichi and the two of them leaned back against Daichi's mattress, comfortable, sort of, and not quite close together. Daichi put something on and then laid one of his arms along the edge of the bed. His eyes stayed trained on the TV as he settled in but Suga was watching him.

"Wanna sit with me?" He asked and the shock of excitement that went through Suga was palpable.

He didn't even bother to answer, and instead slid up to Daichi's side, unsure of how to fit himself against his friend. Daichi curled his arm around Suga as he settled in.

Probably something like twenty minutes passed like that, the two of them snuggled up and warm. Suga felt like he was breathing incredibly loud but he loved the way his face fit tucked against Daichi's shoulder. He absentmindedly catalogued his position at Daichi's side, the way one of his arms was tucked sort of oddly, their thighs pressed together, Daichi's heartbeat loud a steady. Or was that Suga's? He wasn't really sure but he was comfy and practically in a dream. Suga never wanted to move again. 

As the episode of whatever they'd been watching came to an end, Daichi took a deep breath and kind of shifted. Suga prepared to have to leave his spot or let Daichi get up, but instead his friend turned to face him better and placed one of his hands on Suga's shoulder. It was a weird moment where they made eye contact and though he could hardly believe it, he knew Daichi was about to kiss him. His heart sped up, just a bit, and when Daichi leaned in he met him in the middle. Their mouths were open just a bit and it felt a lot like when Daichi had shotgunned Suga, but then Daichi really got into it, tongue pushing past Suga's lips. Suga couldn't hold on to the sounds sneaking out between gasps and the wet slide between their lips and tongues, and that small ball of arousal that had pulsed and grown the closer they'd gotten burst into flames. He was hard in his sweatpants and he couldn't even care to hide it, he was so engrossed in Daichi's own groans and the way he tugged on Suga's lip with his teeth. 

Neither of them knew how much time had passed by time they pulled apart, but by then they'd both buried their hands in each others hair and fussed it all up. They panted as they separated, eyes locked, cheeks splotchy and red. Suga refused to look down, to see if Daichi was as turned on as he was. He blinked slowly, trying to even out his breathing and losing the battle not to look. Before he managed to look back to Daichi, they were kissing again and Suga could barely think through it. 

When they seperated again, Daichi actually sat back this time. His hand rested on top of Suga's, a warm, reassuring presence, and he laid his head back onto his bed, eyes closed.

Suga started to mimic him, relaxed and happy despite his embarrassingly hard erection, but adjusted himself instead. He stayed facing Daichi and set his arm on the bed for him to rest his head on. He smiled to himself, heart slowing down. Daichi looked happy too and was rubbing his fingers across Suga's. Neither of them said anything and Suga eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
